


【庄沃】over quartzer

by amiodarone



Category: Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:13:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25360660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amiodarone/pseuds/amiodarone
Summary: *玩一发孔乙己neta*是冷笑话成分居多的无聊脑洞*大概无关紧要的一点：私设oq的时间线是tv线之后的一次读档轮回*跳party这个脑洞来自夏映画舞挨…bgm一响大家不由自主就跳起来时渡边先生那个苦恼的表情煞是好看XDDD
Relationships: Tokiwa Sougo/Woz
Kudos: 4





	【庄沃】over quartzer

**Author's Note:**

> *玩一发孔乙己neta  
> *是冷笑话成分居多的无聊脑洞  
> *大概无关紧要的一点：私设oq的时间线是tv线之后的一次读档轮回  
> *跳party这个脑洞来自夏映画舞挨…bgm一响大家不由自主就跳起来时渡边先生那个苦恼的表情煞是好看XDDD

历史管理局年会的格局，是和别处不同的：当堂一个大舞台，音响灯光一应俱全，只有拿了这年优秀员工的人，才有资格让sougo老板带着上台跳party。

我从平成骑士元年便在历史管理局当杂工。sougo说，样子太傻嘴还笨，恐怕糊弄不了魔王，就在局里打打下手罢。

我从此便整天地站在自助餐台，专管我的职务。虽然没有什么失职，但总觉得有些单调，有些无聊，sougo老板是一副凶面孔，其他员工也没有好声气，教人活泼不得。只有沃兹来时，才可以笑几声，所以至今还记得。

沃兹是拿着优秀员工奖而又不上台跳party的唯一的人。他身材很高大，长相秀美，腋下时常夹着一本逢魔降临历，是能把老板引以为豪的统一工装穿出卖家秀感的唯二之人。

他一来取餐，所有参加年会的人便都看着他笑，有的叫道，“沃兹，你的时间线又重置了！”他不回答，对柜里说，“再添一碗白饭，拌上纳豆和酱油”。

他们又故意地高声嚷道，“你一定又被魔王攻略了！”

沃兹睁大眼睛说“你怎么这样凭空污人清白……”

“什么清白？我上回亲眼见你给魔王过生日，还说什么要永远陪在身边。”

沃兹便涨红了脸，额上青筋条条绽出，争辩道，“过个生日不能算攻略…过生日…年轻魔王的事…总要哄着的！”接连便是难懂的话，什么“照这本书上所说”，什么“要掌控魔王的心就要先…啊呸”，引得众人哄笑起来，会场内外充满了快活的空气。

他添了三次饭，脸色渐渐复了原。旁人便又问道，“沃兹，你当真是帮着sougo老板利用魔王？”沃兹看着问他的人，露出不屑置辩的神气。

他们便接着说道，“你怎的同魔王跑去拍骑士快乐水广告，还在脑残dvd里搂搂抱抱？”

沃兹立刻显出颓唐不安的模样，嘴里说些话。这回可全是骑士快乐水是传统，还要靠超战斗dvd卖玩具之类让人难懂的话，众人也都哄笑了起来。

有一回他对我说道，“你读过逢魔降临历吗？”

我略略点一点头，历史管理局的人，降临历总是必修。

他说“读过，那我便考一考你…魔王的生日是哪天？”

我想，整个历史管理局会数着日子给魔王贺生也就只有他了，有何好问的，便回过脸去，不再理他。他等了许久，恳切地说道，“不知道吧，我告诉你，这该记着，日后你要是被分到哪条时间线去引导魔王，也能用到。” 

我暗想我这五短身材根本撑不起老板那引以为豪的工装，定是不会有上前线的这一天。又好笑，又不耐烦，懒懒答道，“谁要你告诉，不就4月28吗？”

他显出极高兴的样子，摊开手作势要庆贺，“对呀对呀，魔王偏科严重，小时候没朋友，暗恋过年上大姐姐，喜欢吃叔公的寿喜烧，这些你都知道吗？”我愈不耐烦了，努着嘴走远。他刚说道魔王夜里睡相不好，见我毫不热心，便又叹了口气，显出极惋惜的样子。

又是一年年会，sougo坐在虎皮椅上盘算着表盘的事，忽然说“沃兹好一阵没回来打卡了。”

一个同僚说，“他怎么有空回来，世界线又重置了。” 

“哦？” 

“他总仍是太宠魔王，这一回魔王说要重启世界，他竟也随他去了，白瞎了一整年。”

“后来怎么样？” 

“怎么样？辛辛苦苦一整年，到头来还是回到起点。”

“后来呢？” 

“后来重新收表了。” 

“重新收表怎样？” 

“怎样？…谁晓得…许是又差块drive表。”

sougo也不再问。

又是一年年会，台上party跳得火热，餐台这边无人光顾，我合了眼坐着，忽然间听得一个声音“现烤的苹果派给我拿四块”，声音虽然极低，却很耳熟，我抬眼一瞧，沃兹正一脸颓然扯过椅子坐着，见了我，又说道“四块苹果派，现烤的。”

sougo便踱过来笑道，“沃兹，你刚才去牢里看了魔王吧？”

他也不十分分辨，单说了一句“莫要再说。” 

“不说？自己养成的魔王，如今被丢到牢里，心里一定不好受吧？”

沃兹低声说道，“我的任务本就是利用魔王，怎会不好受。”他的眼色，却像是恳求sougo，不要再提。周围也聚了些跳完舞的人，和sougo一同笑了，我切完苹果派给他，他接过盘子，沉默地吃了起来。

年会后又有很久没有再见到沃兹，老板被魔王的平成踢怼了个半身不遂，历史管理局从无主状态再到同僚们自己翻身做主人，我都没有再见到沃兹回来打卡。

大约他的确已经被魔王攻略了。


End file.
